


A Most Opportune Situation

by Anonymous



Category: The War Of The Worlds (TV 2019)
Genre: (Per Se), Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Come Inflation, Crack, Double Anal Penetration, Hand Jobs, Inappropriate Erections, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Arnold wanted to learn more about what had come to Earth.What he got was something else entirely.
Relationships: Arnold Henderson/Aliens
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anonymous





	A Most Opportune Situation

Arnold’s curiosity had been insatiable from the start. 

He took any chance he could get just to find out more about what had crashed in the middle of the forest, his notes filled with frantic scribbles. Some were starting to worry about him while others were more than glad to give him jobs so they could stay far away from the impaction site. 

The object in the crater called to him–a siren song–until Arnold forgot about the risk of life and limb

His lantern proved little light as he brushed away some of the dirt on the foreign object. With everyone gone for the evening, he now had his chance to really figure out what this was. He could still feel the pull, a desperate need to know more and it was starting to chew away at his mind.

Walking around the object, there didn’t seem to be anything to it beyond its circular shape. There were no inscriptions, nothing to indicate that there was something inside. It was a little disappointing and Arnold was ready to start thwacking at it with a stick. 

A hiss caught his attention and Arnold scrambled over to where the noise had come from. The object had opened up, a rectangular entrance now emitting a bright light. There were whispered voices coming from inside and every part of Arnold that told him to run was fading quickly.

Setting down his lantern, Arnold took a hesitant step into the object and was met by starkness. There was nothing to look at to speak of, beyond a sense of light, forms trying to take shape. Arnold could tell his feet were on solid ground but no more beyond that. 

_Why has it come to us?_

_What does it want?_

Arnold spun around, nonsense entering his ears, but the words forming in his mind, as if he was reading another’s thoughts.

“I want to know what you are,” Arnold spoke honestly. 

There was a collection of murmurs, a tone that sounded like arguments. 

_Dirty. Filthy._

_It will kill us._

“I’m not here to harm anything,” Arnold held up his hands. “Let me prove it to you.”

Just how he was going to do that was another situation entirely, but Arnold didn’t want to lose his one chance in finding out what this was. 

An entrance opened to his left and Arnold swallowed down his fear as he stepped into it. 

_It is willing._

_Why does it cover itself?_

_Disinfect. Clean._

Arnold was beginning to realize that what had a hold of him really didn’t understand what he was. It was as if it was their first time seeing a human and now knowing he had something truly not of this world filled him with excitement. 

“I can...remove this for you, if you’d like,” Arnold began taking off his clothes.

There were sounds of agreement as Arnold undid the buttons on his coat. His impatience took over and he all but tore his clothes from his body, not bothering to cover himself once naked. A strange liquid was dumped onto him then, warm and clear, creating a small puddle beneath him. Arnold wiped the substance from his eyes, examining it as it fell from his hands. It wasn’t burning or uncomfortable in any manner. It was simply thick, almost gelatinous.

He was rinsed off with yet another foreign liquid before the thoughts went quiet and he turned in his spot, trying to see anything. The silence was foreboding and Arnold started to doubt his decisions.

Then, a long appendage appeared in front of him, twisting as if it had a mind of its own. Arnold backed away but when the appendage merely tapped him, he stood where he was. It traveled along his hair, down his face and across his chest. 

_What an odd creature._

_What are these used for?_

The appendage flicked one of his nipples and Arnold jumped a little. Pulling back, the appendage appeared to stare at him in confusion before reaching out again towards his chest. Arnold held up a hand in defense, watching as the appendage simply curled around his wrist. In the peripheral of his vision, he could see another appendage coming down from an unknown source and wrapping itself around his neck. 

In a panic, Arnold quickly put his other hand on his neck to prevent the appendage from coiling more.

“If it’s too tight, I can’t breathe,” Arnold spoke. 

The appendage loosened, but remained near his neck and he relaxed once again as the first appendage let go of his wrist before moving downward. There was a dangerous heat rising from his lower abdomen and Arnold swallowed as the appendage traced along the shape of his member. 

A new thought struck him, catching him off-guard at a time like this. Arnold found that he wanted the appendage to do more, a desire unlike anything he had felt before growing inside of him. As the appendage continued to move around his groin, it kept hitting sensitive spots, causing Arnold to bite on his lip. He could see his member growing with interest and he closed his eyes, wondering when a situation like this was suddenly so enticing. 

The other appendage seemed to notice this and flicked at his nipples again until Arnold let out a small gasp. More appendages appeared, taking hold of his wrists and ankles as one wrapped itself around his member. 

The slow movement of the appendages was almost too much, each brush of a tip bringing him closer and closer to the edge. The one on his member began to move up and down, secreting its own liquid that sent a jolt of pleasure up Arnold’s spine. He moaned appreciatively, letting his arms be trapped above his head. One appendage in particular moved down his back and paused at his entrance, prodding a little. 

Arnold’s head fell forward with a moan, the sensation unfamiliar, but thrilling all the same. He shook as the appendage began to push in, his mouth falling open in a silent cry. The appendage was secreting the same liquid as the one on Arnold’s member, helping it press in further and stretching Arnold open. It paused when Arnold asked it to, sped up with his pleas, until it was slamming into him, sending Arnold into a blissed out state. 

Never before had he been wrought with so much lust, so many new feelings. It was beyond anything he could imagine and he didn’t want it to stop. When another appendage joined the first one in his hole, Arnold almost came then, but the appendage on his member was tight at the base. 

With two appendages stretching him open, Arnold could do nothing but experience the pleasure, gasping as they hit a spot that drove him wild. His open mouth was an invitation for another appendage and it quickly wormed its way in, thrusting in and out as Arnold let his tongue explore it. It was soft, slick, clearly belonging to a living thing as it gauged Arnold’s edge of comfort.

The combinations were almost too much and Arnold sobbed with ecstasy as the speed of the appendages increased. Arnold came with a muffled shout, his seed spilling onto himself and the indiscernible floor below him. A few of the appendages stopped to examine it, but the appendages in his hole and around his member continued their ministrations. 

Arnold begged through the oversensitivity, his body overcome with exhaustion as he could feel something pumping into him. The substance was thick and warm, filling him until he noticed his stomach bulging out. The appendages holding him up released him and Arnold fell to his hands and knees as he recovered from his orgasm. 

More appendages seemed to disappear only to be replaced with new ones, set to exploring Arnold once again. 

Arnold braced himself as he was entered for a second time, hardly needing any preparation. He rested his head on the cool floor, moving his hips with the appendage inside of him. Another one wrapped around his waist, almost caressing him as he was being fucked. He let out a small moan, unable to do much else as he ached for release. 

This time, an appendage appeared to open up like a tube and it secured itself on Arnold’s member, mimicking a sucking motion. 

“Oh, oh god–” Arnold ducked his head. 

His arms shook and he fell forward to rest his upper body as the rest of him was continually pleasured. The appendage in him ejected more liquid into him and Arnold couldn’t understand how his body was able to hold so much. He wasn’t given time to think about it as he came into the other appendage with a whimper. 

He was tired, despite that his member still stood proud and red. Whatever had been injected to him appeared to keep him in a state of hardness as a side effect. 

The unknown visitors caught on quickly that his body had certain limits, a small tube appearing in front of him. Arnold opened his mouth and the tube entered, filling him with something cool that satiated his thirst. Once all the appendages were gone, Arnold laid back on the floor, collecting his thoughts. 

The visitors had gotten their end of the bargain it seemed. Now it was his turn. 

“What are you?” He asked to the empty space. 

_Like you. Curious._

_We wanted to know what was beyond the stars._

_Now, we have you._

Before Arnold could ask any more questions, several new appendages snaked down and hungry desire overtook him yet again. 

Shifting up to his knees, he welcomed the appendages as they explored his body and he smiled with the knowledge that his pleasures would not be ending any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Well
> 
> Who Else Wants More Of This? LOL


End file.
